Distant: Original
by BoredNTired
Summary: He sighed to himself as he sat atop a building, watching the two girls below him speak to eachother. He had loved both of them at one time or another, though it was apparent only one would return those feelings for him. Chapter 3 Up.
1. Does she mean that much to you?

**Distant**

Brought to you by – SarcasmMethod (To remove this ad, please leave a review)

In case you haven't noticed from reading the manga or watching the anime, Im sadly not the genius behind Naruto :/

* * *

He sighed to himself as he sat atop a building, watching the two girls below him speak to one another. He had loved both of them at one time or another, though it was apparent only one would return those feelings for him. Though the stress that the other one caused that made him question what was really best. It felt like he wasn't ready to let go, even though she had already thrown it away for over a year now…

"Naruto" Shikamaru said calmly as he sat down beside him, "it's a bit impolite to eavesdrop in on a conversation isn't it?" Naruto gave him a smile before letting out a sigh, "I guess…" his voice trailing off as he stared at his friend. His eyes strayed away and remained silent, before Shikamaru broke the silence, "you still haven't gotten over it?" he sighed as he spoke the words, something that seemed to be the only form of relief that anyone could get their hands on anymore. If only the sighs they let out could make the problems that Konaha was facing go away, perhaps the city wouldn't be in such turmoil. Naruto sat next to him a bit expressionless before looking down at the two females he'd been watching walk away from eachother and say their goodbyes. "Sometimes I feel like…everything is fine, like I can just forget it all, other times, it all just comes back, every moment that I enjoyed, the feeling, the memories…it just confuses me sometimes." trailed off slowly before mumbling something to himself that Shikamaru couldn't pick up.

Shikamaru chuckled softly to himself before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "you realize, that she won't take that as an answer, she's not let you make the decision if you're not going to agree with her" Naruto's eyes dwelled around for a few more moments before he gave a small chuckle himself, "that's what im afraid of," his fingers playing around with the rubble laying ontop the ledge they sat on, "she always get what she wants" The Nara sighed before getting up to walk away, "See why I say they're troublesome?" He gave a wave before he began making his way across the rooftop, mentioning that he was supposed to give a message to Naruto but decided to leave it til tomorrow after Naruto's mind was a bit less stressed.

"Whatcha doin up here?" the voice coming from behind him before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and someone pressed up against his back. He smiled and leaned back against her, turning to see her face before feeling her plant a kiss on his lips. "Nothing" he whispered softly as smiled, "Just looking for the most beautiful girl in town is all" Her arms wrapped around him tightly before he stood up and carried her on his back. "Did you find her?" She giggled a bit as she rested her head on his back while he began leaping from one building to the next. He nodded giving her a smile before looking up ahead, the breeze that could be felt as they flowed through the air was throwing off their voices as most of the trip was silent. Neither could really complain though, the night sky seemed to be set perfectly that night, mesmerizing both of them with its beauty, the moment seemed to die too quickly as they found themselves at the campground. He made his way past each of the green tents set up in the rubble of the old hokage building.

Her fingers began cringing, he could feel her grip tightening as the made their way to her tent. He reached the designated area only to receive a frown from her and a pout as she looked at him. He chuckled at her before opening the tent for her, "Yes," he smiled, "I'll stay for a bit" Her eyes lit up before she let out a small yelp of joy and pulled him in with her. She smiled before stripping off her clothing and slipping into her pajamas infront of the blonde who was trying as hard as he could to turn the other way. She laughed at his failed attempt to avoid her before pulling him down and rolling ontop of him. "You really know how to get things done don't you?" He chuckled as he felt her begin to relax against him.

She smiled as she kissed him softly, "hush" she laughed a bit as she spoke in a sarcastic tone, "you know you like it when I take control" Her hands running through his hair as she felt it softly brush against her hand while she stared at him. "Why do you always act like were a secret?" She looked into his eyes questioningly. "I've already answered that before" He brought his lips up to gently brush against hers as he finished. Ino stared at him questioningly before letting the words escape her mouth "Does she mean that much to you?"

She knew it wasn't right of her to say it, but she needed to get it off her chest. It had been months since the two had gotten closer, and throughout the whole time he still hadn't once mentioned to anyone that they were together. Of course, there was one thing in particular that he'd never done before which bothered Ino the most, four simple words that he never said to her. "You know that's not it," His eye's now straying away from hers, "if they know about anyone who is close to me, they'll come for them. You wont be safe…you should know that by now, the war started here because of me…" He sighed before facing her, he had faced things which would have could give others enough fear from just hearing the mission statement to leave, let alone actually be there to face it. But one thing he feared the most was receiving her judgment. He looked up to see her saddened eyes facing him. "You could at least tell me you love me" Her voice now soft and weak unlike before as she stared at him.

He stared at her letting his arms cradle her and hold her close. It was something that she had brought up quite often recently. "You know I do" Naruto now also whispering quietly as he tried to make her look up at him, her face tilted away as she tried not to show him the slight watering of her eyes. "If you do, then why don't you say it?"

There was an akward silence between the two as Naruto stared at her speechless. He wasn't sure how to say it, or explain to her. What she wanted him to say brought him joy, but it also brought him pain. He had only said it to one person before, the girl that caused him so much pain. His eyes slowly trailing around the room as he tried to avoid her gaze, he failed to do so as he eventually ended up staring at her. "I love you," he mumbled it softly to her and sighed right after he spoke. Her eyes immediately lit up, surprised herself that he gave in. "I love you too" She smiled as she pressed herself against him as he tried once again to avoid her gaze. "That wasn't too hard was it?" Now smiling as she spoke. He looked back up, this time staring straight into her eyes as he lifted his head up to give her a soft kiss. His face expressionless as he stared at her silently for a few moments before finally speaking, "No it wasn't," He smiled, "I was afraid those words would hurt so much, I don't know why"

She frowned looking down at him. As much as they had been together, Naruto still kept some of his emotions hidden from her. He always seemed to be hiding, so distant from everyone else, especially after his breakup with…Sakura. His emotions seemed to be locked up, and only spoke when necessary. Everyone saw him around still, but he was no longer the loud and vibrant kid who always seemed to be the center of attention. Instead he was replaced with a rather reserved Naruto, who seemed to have his mind somewhere else, probably why him and Shikamaru began spending more time together since then. She smiled softly thinking over what he said before letting her lips touch his, "you know I'll be here for you, you don't have to face everything alone…you don't have to face the pain alone" She saw him give her a smile as their lips parted. She held him close before closing her eyes to lay her head atop his chest.

"I know," he was now whispering softly as they both began to get drowsy from their exhaustion, "I'm just not used to it yet" Ino's smiled softly, her eyes shutting slowly as she felt each breath of air pass through Naruto's lungs, which made her rise and fall slowly, and with that the two fell asleep in each other's arms for the night.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this is a bit short, I was a bit exhausted when I started this. Its actually a reproduction of an idea I had a while back, I started it a while back but never really got into it but recently kinda felt like coming back to the story. I'll be editing this tomorrow and extending the length of the chapter, but should hopefully finish this weekend. Tell me how you like it so far ^^ and sorry for the short length of the chapter, typically they're longer but it's a bit late for me right now and my mind isn't exactly functioning at full capacity.

A/N #2 – Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^ I lengthened the chapter a bit and edited a few errors I had in the first copy. I probably wont be putting out the next chapter til next week probably. I'm glad to get a review, lol and this story has actually gotten quite a few more hits in a short amount of time than I had expected. I have one other story which I had began that hasn't gotten much attention either, it would be nice if you could take the time to give it a look if you enjoyed my work. That's all I really got to say for now, so cya guys later ^^.


	2. Whats going on here?

**Distant - Chapter 2**

Brought to you by – SarcasmMethod (To remove this ad, please leave a review)

Feel free to leave your opinion, comments, anything else(flames?) you'd like in a review. I also kinda decided to throw something in…something to feel like you could get to know me more, it's a question of the chapter section, lol answer if you want, I'll put my most favored answer/one that agree's with my own opinion up the most. Also feel free to put your own suggestion for a question to be put in the next chapter. The question will relate to my own thoughts and what I can put into the story :] (incase some smart ass mentions that I'm ganna only do this for the reviews, it will [also] be for the story)

Question of the Chapter: How should Naruto's status as a ninja be set up and why? (both in strength and social status)

Current Sugguestion - (By Swrestler12 from TONFA)

I say you make Naruto into a Chuunin and don't make him incredibly popular but have him know a lot of people. Also have him be strong, maybe about a little less than Kakashi strong

A/N Part 2- Lol well…this chapter was quite fun to write. Oh I also got a question at the end of the chapter now too, that you can answer if you'd like. Hope you enjoy reading it. If you want to help me in anyway, Reviews would _really_ help. Im not _begging_ (Cause I don't have those puppy dog eyes, if I did I would definitely be begging right now) But reviews would really be nice. Not saying I need it to go on, but it motivates me, I'll continue writing but it raises my morale if I know other people enjoy my story. And out of it all, I really wanna write to get to know other people in a way, if you like my story maybe you'll like me? (Lol I just read that again and I drew one thing from it, someones ganna make fun of me for sounding like a loner)

_~Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this~_

* * *

She awoke with a blush finding its way across her face as her mind was filled with images of the boy laying ontop of her, who at the moment didn't seem to have a shirt on as she felt his skin rub against hers. Unwillingly Ino slowly opened one eye to find Naruto lying ontop of her in nothing but his boxers, and his face snuggling against her chest. "Naruto" she poked his head as she tried to hold her composure, "you know your cute but this is kinda pushing your luck" her voice a bit louder, she chuckled to herself, only to feel him push himself closer to her and lean his head against her, his breath trickling across her neck as he mumbled something about how teddy bear's shouldn't talk. She giggled to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair and yawned, "you don't seem as upset as you were last night". A few words slipped out of his mouth about how he couldn't resist his Ino-chan and let his lips gently kiss and brush against her neck, she lost her breath for a moment as her fingers tightened their grip around his hair. She heard him chuckle softly before he lifted his head to look up at her with a grin. "Whos in control now Ino?"

Her face reddened as she felt him pressed on her, their short moment was interrupted as they heard the curtain of the tent be pushed to the side. The pink haired woman stared at the two in awe as she stared at the two before timidly whispering a timid apology and running away. "Sakura!" Ino shouted as she quickly got up before feeling her arm being held onto by Naruto. She blushed as she nervously stared at him, "I guess I should have explained…about yesterday" his questioning gaze was laid upon her as she began, "She asked me to meet her yesterday to explain something, she told me about you two, everything she felt and everything still feels. She said she was trying to suppress it all and forget about everything that happened. She said she was trying to push you away so that she wouldn't spend so much time reminiscing and trying to move on." She could tell his gaze had faded by now, he once again didn't seem to be with her while she awaited his response. "Naruto?" Her concerning voice broke him out of his trance as he noticed his eyes slightly shift from staring past her to at her as he came back to reality, "Yes?"

She smiled before giving him a quick kiss and embrace, "I'll take care of it" she slipped into some fresh clothes before quickly making her way out of the tent leaving the blonde staring questioningly if there was going on that he didn't know. He let out a sigh in complaint before shrugging it off and began getting dressed, his old orange jumpsuit which he used to wear now discarded as he wore the same simple outfit that Kakashi and Shikamaru wore. Dressing up wasn't as much of an option anymore as the war disrupted the market. Finding clothes of your choice barely came by anymore, and of those that could be scraped up or made from the leftover material found from broken homes or shops were given to civilians before ninjas.

He sat inside their tent for a moment, trying to sort things out. His mood was a bit more stable than last night as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Naruto let out a sigh as he opened his eyes and got up before lifting the curtain of the tent and strolled out into the open. He wouldn't mind sitting in his tent all day, but reality called. His eyes stunned him as he found a whole city of tents, nothing but the many tents that filled the now flattened city could be seen as he looked around to see villagers, ninjas and children running around. Their eyes all held the same gaze as his in a way, the emptiness in your eyes as they stray passed the situation that you're in, and instead find yourself trying to escape in your own thoughts, reminiscing or sadness that dwelled within you. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he slowly walked, he wasn't sure where to go or even what to do anymore.

"Yo" Kakashi landed besides him before giving Naruto a smile through his mask and walking besides him. "wanna help me out with something?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he continued on, "I could use a sparring partner, I need to test something out that we've recently found"

* * *

Ino sighed as she walked around the training grounds, her arms crossed and a slightly annoyed as her search had lasted much longer than what she had expected. Finding Sakura was annoying enough already, now her blonde had to go and disappear on her.

She came to a pause as she heard the voice of Kakashi, "Shes for you" she cautiously looked around to to see her blonde through the trees that were between her current training ground and theirs, "I don't want her…nothing against you Kakashi, I know you worked hard to get her, but I just don't flow that way, and besides, shes looks so old and worn out… did you really have to break her in if she was for me?" Ino crouched down hiding behind a tree as she sat. It was hard for her to see them, the only thing she could really see was his blonde hair and kakashi's silver hair tracing through the gaps between the branches. Trying to not reveal her presence she listened in on the two, after a few moments she was trembling in anger, she definitely wasn't prepared for what she was about to hear.

"Look, at least there wasn't any blood okay? Last time I had to break one in I had to clean up my clothes because of it"

"I just can't believe you couldn't put it in before"

"It wasn't my fault…How was I supposed to know that it would grow so big if it got hot?"

"You nearly broke it when you shoved it"

"Yea…I figured since it was smooth I could slide it in with a little force, not such a great idea…"

Unable to keep her cool anymore Ino jumped out screaming Naruto's name in anger, only to be dumbfound as she stared at the two, Naruto also staring back while Kakashi stood next to him. "What the hell is going on here? And where is this girl who you were breaking in huh?"

* * *

_Anybody wanna be my Beta Reader?_

Next Chapter?

Definitely LOVED writing that ending, lmao I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. So what really IS going on? Lol if you have any idea on what MIGHT be going on, feel free to put in your theory in the reviews, would be kinda fun to see what you guys think. Other than that, I guess you'll get to find out what Naruto and Kakashi were talking about next chapter!

A/N

God damn im bored…oh I almost forgot, if you liked this, could you check out my other story I wrote? Its kinda different, but it hasn't really gotten any attention, just wanna know if anybody likes it. Its titled 'Sacrifices' and is a TemarixOC story. I understand if its not really your type, but if you could give it a shot just to tell me how the whole feel of the story is like, it would be nice. I haven't actually been writing for it since I've been trying to focus on this one because its gotten more views. But yea, hope you enjoyed, Read and Review please!


	3. Stop Following Me

Stop Following Me

Brought to you by SarcasmMethod

Bored as hell…i haven't written in a while and I know that…so to anyone who actually is interested in the story…well sorry. Lol. I've been busy with finals and stuff, though the last week I just kinda sat back and did nothing so I guess I can't say its all school stuff. Just graduated and thinking about the future ya know? Besides that…haven't really done much, though I guess the new RvB episode kinda did make my day alrite, along with finally getting the Thermal on my M21 in Mw2 but yea…does anybody even read this? Honestly? Just kinda wondering.,..i kinda felt entertained writing this, lmao. God damn, I think this is longer than the preview itself…lmao.

(For anybody who doesn't know what RvB is…go look it up. Now.)

Oh and I might be updating my other story (which none of you have probably even looked at D:) I'm not sure, I had some ideas on where it COULD go, but it doesn't really seem to be…drawing attention I guess. So if you haven't seen it yet and enjoyed this, could you check it out and give me an opinion please? (Search up Sacrifices – Or you could go to my profile and find it from there)

Question of the Chapter – Ninjas vs Pirates. Who would win? Lol just kidding, real question – Your opinion of Shikamaru? (In the sense of, putting him too much into the fanfic? Just enough? Too little? Don't care?) I kinda plan on putting him more into the storyline than the actual show does, just cause…well I like his personality. What can I say?

A/N – I know its been a while…but yea…busy with school stuff xD Chapter 3 preview I guess? Sorry but im too damn lazy to really…keep writing for now. Update tomorrow or something? Idk…thanks to anyone who reviews ^^ sorry for the wait on this…preview. (And for anyone who read all of the A/N and other crap I left around here…yes I was just that damn bored)

A/N 2 – Do I really need to do this…? It was pretty long already…but yea. Lmao. Alrite, sorry I haven't really updated or anything recently. I kinda got bored and haven't really been thinking about the fanfic…honestly everything that I added to the preview was off the top of my head, I had not plot line or anything going into it…cause…well…im bad at planning?

_For the preview_

_~Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars_

_For the full chapter_

_Cause you don't know me, I don't know you _

_So don't approach me, I won't approach you _

_And don't insult me, I won't insult you _

_Cause you don't know what I will or I won't do_

_

* * *

_

There was an akward silence as Naruto and Kakashi stared at the angered blonde. "Um…what girl?" Naruto asked, he could feel the sweat beginning to weigh him down as he gave her a questioning look, one thing he learned about girls…especially from tsunade…DON'T piss them off…

"Who else would I be talking about? The one that you two were just talking about. The one that-"

"whats she talking about?" Kakashi whispered as he leaned over to his student, "Honestly…no damn clue" Naruto sighed as he rested his chin on a hand and laid down, "I think its best if we do what Shikamaru would do right now"

"Troublesome," Kakashi smirked as he leaned back against a tree and watched his student's girlfriend angrily shout and scream at them.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Ino screamed, slightly out of breath as her rant came to an end, the two once again gave her a questioning look, "Ugh, stop playing dumb, whos this girl you were getting so 'Hot' with?"

The two blinked at eachother, both grining before looking at Ino and laughing at the poor girl. "She," Naruto chuckled as he took out a sword that Kakashi had latched on his back and tossed it infront of the other blonde, "is right there"

Ino's anger slowly faded away as her she looked at the piece of metal with a puzzled expression. "Wait…who…what, huh?" She looked back up to the two as they gave her a shrug and smirked at her, her face slightly blushing as she realized that there MAY have just been a misunderstanding, before her anger took over once again, and she glared at the other blond before making quite the exit off the training grounds as she stomped off mumbling about dumb boyfriends and perverted men.

"I swear I just saw steam come out of her ears" Kakashi spoke dumbfound as he watched her finally disappear.

"You have no idea how many times Ive thought I saw the same thing" Naruto sighed as he slowly began following the imbedded footsteps Ino had left in the ground.

"You guys do realize there is a war going on," Shikamaru landed behind Kakashi as the two watched Naruto 'attempt' to calm down his girlfriend. "Yea, I guess we just need some moments to help us ignore the troubles at hand, ya know?" Kakashi's face held a smirk as he stared on at the two blondes.

"If it were up to me I'd ignore all my orders," Shikamaru sighed as he took out some papers, "Tsunade wants us to help with a battle…or something, I'm not really sure, I never really finished reading it, all I drew from it was that we…yea honestly I didn't really care. I was hoping you'd read it."

Kakashi let out a sigh and took the papers, sitting down infront of the Nara he began reading the papers before yawning and folding the papers and stuffing them in his pocket. "I thought smart guys like you read this kinda stuff so that you'd know what was going on."

"There's no point in taking orders if you don't agree with what your being told to do" His face looking once again bored as he looked up to the sky.

"Why wouldn't you agree with what Konaha wants?" He looked at the young man questioningly. Shikamaru was lost in his gaze, his eyes never leaving the clouds as he spoke, "When I first joined to be a ninja it was because there was nothing else better to do, something that could hold as a job in the future, maybe make my parents proud." His eyes shifted around before he leaned further back against the tree and closed his eyes, "After everything we've been through…none of those things apply anymore" Kakashi stared at him, a bit appalled by the younger man as they sat at the training grounds silently before Kakashi broke the silence, "You know…neither of my parents ever got to see what I did…but I still do it for them in a way."

Shikamaru smirked, "I had the feeling you'd say that" he slowly got up before letting out a sigh and looking ahead and slowly dragging his legs along towards the broken city once again, "Just cause you do it for your parents doesn't mean I have to, even if I were to become the ninja who saved konoha, it wouldn't be any different to me than if I never fought in the war. People fighting over land and politics…I could give a shit less about either. I'm not ganna die over something that has nothing to do with my life like my father did."

Kakashi's mouth slowly opened to speak, only to close again as he stared at Shikamaru. His feet slowly began moving to follow him as they slowly moved through the abandoned city streets. Their walk completely silent as they made their way back to camp.

"Shikamaru"

His voice ignored as Shikmaru gave nothing but a simple wave and continued walking on to his own tent.

"Damn it," he muttered, "what the hell am I supposed to do about this mission tomorrow…"

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

"Aw come onnnnnn…Inooooo…." For a moment Ino began remembering why they had avoid him so much back at the academy...Her arms crossed as she continued walking and ignoring the other blonde who was trailing closely behind her and, surprisingly, was the one nagging as they made their way through the empty streets.

"Stop following me" She sighed, avoiding eye contact with him as he tried to catch her attention.

"Are you seriously mad over that?" He walked along side her, putting on a mocking her as he also turned to face the other direction and crossed his own arms. "This is so stupid" He pouted, his brows narrowing as he put on an angry face before smirking. "Come on, are we really fighting about this?"

"…"

"Oh I see how it is" His smirk turning into a grin as he looked at the other blonde. "You wanna give me the cold shoulder huh…? Well then…I guess…well…um…" His voice trailing off as he slowly walked besides her, she couldn't help but give a small smile as he stumbled over his own words trying to think of something.

"And they say guys are complicated" he sighed. He watched her as they walked before seeing her smile crack through the frown. "So…" he shifted behind her before putting his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind, "I guess I should apologize about how I did…whatever I did huh?"

"Shut up," She giggled as she leaned back against him, "were not that complicated, you already got me to smile."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he passed his tent, "Why the hell did I have to fill his seat," His voice trailing off as he continued walking until finally reaching a small building, one of the few that still stood standing and was able to be considered safe from projectile attacks. He slowly strolled passed the guards before sitting down in his seats next to the other elders.

"So who did you decide to take with you?" Tsunade questioned, she stared him down while he sat with a bored expression. One of his arms were on the table as he leaned on his palm and stared back at her. His eyes strayed down to the table and tapped the top of the table with his free hand. "I…don't know" He sighed before both his hands retreated down off the tables and his eyes began straying around the room. "Honestly I don't want to do it"

"That isn't going to be an option. If the Konoha we knew will ever prosper again, we will need to make some sacrifices Shikamaru. You of all people should know that. In order to capture the king, sometimes you need to lose some of your own pieces to take your opponents."

"This isn't simply a game," He sighed as his eyes strayed to look at hers, "when they die, they will leave families, lives, dreams and goals behind. If you're going to treat these people as nothing other than a game, I don't think you should hold the right to lead. They may be ninjas, but they are also human."

"We already know Danzo's location!" Her voice raising as she pounded her fist on the table, "You know damn well that we have ninja who can get in and finish him to bring him down and possibly end this war."

"And what?" His glare now on her as his words spewed out his lips, "perhaps 3 of the 10 men who I bring with me survive? I'm not going to ask someone to go die with me on this, telling them that our backs will be covered by other nin when they wont. That we have an evac plan, when we really don't. And just in case you haven't realized, this mission is not a guaranteed success, even when you talk as if it will be. Neither of us really know what will go on down there, so I suggest that you rethink this before you send more of your nin to their death."

"This is about more than those ninjas, there is the whole civilian population who they are doing this for. Are you going to let them all die through this war Shikamaru? If you don't take up on recruiting for this mission you realize that I'll have to give it to somebody else. If you can't commit I'll find someone who can find fit ninjas for me."

"For the civilians?" He chuckled as his head hung, "if you cared about the civilians we would have evacuated a long time ago, and you wouldn't have sent my father to my death. I know this sounds selfish, but you really think I care about the civilian when you're telling me that I have to choose which of my friends will die with me on this mission? Would _they _die for _my _safety? Would those civilians _die_ for _me_? Tell me that Tsunade. Would they?"

* * *

_Anybody wanna be a betareader?_

A/N – Like the preview so far? Omg so damn tired…can't write anymore…470 words only? WTF =.=

A/N 2 – So…for anybody who doesn't understand what the first note was for, it was after I wrote the preview for this chapter, lol. Um…not much to say, I'm tired and its late...soooo...okay. Lol hope you guys enjoyed it. (And again...um, if you haven't checked out my other story, could you please check it out and give me an opinion? Thanks to anyone who does)

Next Chapter- So…what will happen with Naruto and Sakura?

Oh and this happened to me last night, wanted an opinion on it. Is it weird if it was this guys birthday, and somehow his gf ended up talking with you from 11pm to 6am instead of hangin with him? lol

Sugguestions, Opinions or Flames? Please press the 'review' button.


	4. If I was Pregnant

If I was Pregnant...

Brought to you by SarcasmMethod

Damn that was a lot shorter than I thought…and that's not what she said. But anyway, ummm what to say what to say…the preview isn't very long but I already go over that in the A/N ummm I wrote this at about 4am and im kinda exhausted, this day is kinda boring and slow…and I doubt your interested in what im saying so I'll go on with the story. Oh and I was thinking like…it would be kinda fun to make a story/idk what to call it thingy to show how…my thoughts kinda work during my process of 'what is going to happen next' Cause…honestly I don't really do it well. Maybe I'll play around with it and use characters as part of a…'skit' to show how I think when im writing this. I'll put it down when I write the full chapter cause honestly…im frickin tireeeed. Anyway on with the story.

A/N – It's a preview and kinda short…but yea. That's the point of a preview. Hope you guys enjoy it. Kinda like how all my long A/N and stuff get ignored by everbody. Am I really that boring? Lol

Question of the Chapter – Same one as last chapter. Nobody gave me an opinion on where Shikamaru should fit in on this whole thing. D:

_~ I could use a dream or a genie or a wish _

_To go back to a place much simpler than this~_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade stared at him, expressionless as she wasn't sure what to say. It was true that as a ninja you were held responsible for keeping the civilians safe. But at the same time, they were also civilians, as much as they were taught to fight it, they were also human. "Shikamaru…" a sigh escaped as she slowly spoke, "I understand that…this may not be the…best option for you, and we could leave, but Danzo will always be hunting for us even if we leave. You know what he wants, and he doesn't mind killing civilians to get that. From your view it may seem like its unfair…but my responsibility," Her eyes shifted across the room before letting her head hang down, "it's to keep as many people as I can alive. The elders have agreed, and we set this mission on you because of everyone left alive, we trust you the most with tactics and abilities of the ninja still alive."

It was his turn as Shikamaru sat blankly, he sat in shock as him body stood still in the room. "If you don't do it…I'll have to assign someone else to find the ninja for the mission" She sat down, her eyes looking down in…a sense disgrace and anger. It wasn't her choice to send her own comrades out there, but at the same time, she couldn't let civilians suffer for her own personal feelings. She sighed, _'This shit is way more than what I bargained for.'_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto…?" Her voice fluttered softly as she laid ontop of the blonde, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist while the back of her head was rested on his chest. They had reached camp now as their walk back finished off with her hopping on his back and claimed it to be 'punishment' since he made her think he cheated on her.

"Yes?" He whispered softly with his eyes closed, trying to get some rest while she continued to fiddle around with his fingers that were laced with hers.

"If I was pregnant…would you want a boy or a girl?" He nearly threw her off himself as he sprung up nearly screaming, "You're PREGNANT! HOW!"

She shifted herself from the uncomfortable position, "Im not!" her scream was followed by another of his as the two bickered, "I thought, wait, how….we haven't even…" His confusion was cut off as the two heard mumbling come from tents in their area. Ino was quickly "Shhh'd" with one of Naruto's hands covering her mouth. The two waited quietly before his hand slowly receded back down to her waist and he let out a sigh. "So…you're not pregnant. Right?"

* * *

"Mornin," Shikamaru opened up the couple's tent before throwing a small bag at Naruto, "get up, we need to talk" Naruto mumbled to himself as he slowly rolled on his side and began getting up, "Must be important if you're the first one to be awake Shikamaru"

"Yea yea," He sighed as he sat outside of the tent eating some potato chips, he reached in for another chip as he wondered how Chouji had always managed to down a whole bag as a snack before breakfast. "Oh, and sorry I didn't manage to bring you two a gift for the new baby" Shikamaru smirked as he heard Ino yell before Naruto stumbled out blushing, "Um…how many people heard….that….crap" A crowd of people stood outside the city as Naruto was caught in midsentence by the stares of all the nearby villagers and ninjas.

"Yea…you two made quite the scene last night" Shikamaru casually walked away as he tossed away half the bag of chips. "Come on, we got some business to deal with" Naruto sighed, giving Ino a quick goodbye to her before following after Shikamaru, "Never a good thing when Shikamaru is the one telling me to get going" he mumbled.

* * *

The two sat down with the group that they had assembled quickly that morning, among them were Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Yamato, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and a small group of four ANBU who sided with the Tsunade. "So…you guys were the first I could think of to fit this mission... Tsunade isn't giving me another option, so this might be our last mission together" He sighed as he took out the papers that had been folded in his pocket and laid out the sheet, showing a map of Konaha, "this…is where Danzo is expected to be," His finger moved to a small building which was located on the east side of the city, "And this is where we are…" his finger moved to the west side of the city near the edge of the walls which ringed the city. "But the major problem…" He pulled out a pen from his back pocket and made a small rectangle around where their camp was located, "This is the only area in which we control, everything else…Danzo could have troops stationed there. Recently we've found a small path which leads about half way to Danzo's current location, from what we know, that part of the mission will be safe, the trouble will be moving from that point to Danzo's location." His eyes shifted to the ANBU, "You guys…can't really move in with us due to the fact that Danzo will be able to stop you" The rest of the nin gave the ANBU a questioning look before Shikamaru began explaining, "In order to make sure all the ninja who he trained with Danzo remained loyal to him, he placed a seal on then which can paralyze them for a few minutes. Luckily Tsunade had found a way to stop the seal from being able to be activated from a distance, but if Danzo's chakra were to come activate the seal again, they would be down. We only have til sundown for me to run this by you guys, so here's the plan…"

* * *

Naruto sighed, "were so fucked"

"Yea," Kiba commented as the two sat on a couch on the second story of a partly destroyed building. The group had moved out to the 'Evac zone' which Shikamaru had been speaking of. The mission was relatively simple…well, at least the taking orders part. The full group had moved out together after Shikamaru finished explaining, now they were to wait there until sundown, giving them better coverage to make their way towards Danzo's location. The ANBU would hold the Evac zone, while the other 8 split up into two groups, one to be set as a diversion, while the other were meant to breach, quickly assassinate Danzo, and leave. Of course…things never go the way they planned. Along with the fact that the building which Danzo was hiding in would most likely be surrounded by his own troops, and that Danzo wasn't simply just a political figure which could be 'assassinated', his fight would most likely last…much longer than they'd like.

"I wish they had a Tv" Kiba stared at the wall as his foot was propped up on the coffee table in the room.

"You realize that there is no longer a cable company that would give us news even if they did have a tv." Naruto chuckled. He leaned against the side of the couch before yawning and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when its time to die"

"I'll just have Akamaru piss on you" the said dog laid asleep in the corner while Kiba smirked before getting up and walking towards the gaping hole in the wall, the small room they were sitting it hung above an intersection. Below them the others sat anxiously, also unsure about what was coming ahead of them. "I'll just start hitting on Hana when we get back then" He smirked before feeling the couch cushion Kiba had thrown hit him in the face. "Not even funny" Kiba gave him a glare before turning back and staring outside the small apartment. Naruto threw the cushion aside before walking up to Kiba, also looking outside the building. It wasn't long before he noticed that Kakashi and Yamato who were in a building across from the two were both doing the same thing. He found himself doing it a lot more recently, his eyes unconsciously moved around aimlessly, almost as if it were imitating his mind, and looking for answers that couldn't be found.

* * *

_Beta reader anyone?_

A/N – Yea…so its kinda late, and I decided to write a little…but I didn't really get that much xD. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it cause its late, and im tired. This is once again a 'preview' the full chapter will be up…sometime soon I hope?

Next Chapter- Idk…I need to finish this one first…

For every review I get I will donate 1$ to a charity. (Donations will go to the 'I Need Reviews' charity)


	5. Remember me?

Remember me?

Brought to you by SarcasmMethod

So its been a while…sorry I haven't updated, been busy with work/soccer/preparing for college. I kinda didn't have much time to write and eventually just kinda stopped thinking about this whole story itself…give me a few days and hopefully I'll have a new chapter out. Til then cya guys around. Reviews are always welcome. Im a bit…insecure you could say? About whether or not I'm any good at writing. If you like the story so far please leave a review ^^

~lets pretend things would have been no different  
pretend he procrastinated had no motivation  
pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind~

Me- I need some way to entertain myself though…I've been very bored recently…

Naruto- Write the next chapter?

Me- But im tired…

Naruto- you took the time to stay up til 2am to make a new chapter…why stop now?

Me- Im sorry not everyone can be as ambitious as you

Naruto- your bout as lazy as Shikamaru

Me- And your bout as smart as Sakura

Naruto- Ha! Sakura IS smart, idiot.

Me- Of course she is…

~Talking to yourself is always so much fun isn't it? Anyways later. I'll try to get the next chapter up Asap.


	6. Did you miss me?

Did you miss me?

I'm kinda…rewriting the story, sorry to everyone who might actually read this(dunno if your out there) that I haven't updated in…-looks at the last update date- forever….yea I guess I have been busy with stuff, and that's all I can really say, but the repost of the story can be found on uh…well probably next to this one since I made that one and posted this update at about the same time. Lol. But anyway, just go to my profile and you'll find it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. I'll try to get chapter 2 out by…I don't even fricking know. Whenever I have the time I guess. Bies.


End file.
